


We're Done

by AceArcalas



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Living Story Spoilers, Living World Episode: s05e02 Shadow in the Ice, Mention of Character Death, Near Death Experiences, No idea what else to put in here so kudos, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: Caeshe had held his tongue for years, followed his twin through his adventures as Commander, no matter the situation and problem after problem being thrusted upon them. But now, Caeshe has enough.*Spoilers for Shadow in the Ice*
Kudos: 7





	We're Done

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea the instant I finished the new Living Story and had to write it out immediately when I have the motivation lol

There was a reason why Caeshe was always insistent that he and Tzurael dress similarly. His twin is the Commander.

A leader.

An important figure.

A target. 

Despite his deeds, Caeshe knows that not everyone sees Tzurael in a good light and more than likely want him out of the picture. 

As such, Caeshe brought it upon himself to be the decoy. Pull on the same coat, throw on the same mask and hood and with their status as twins, no one would be able to tell the difference. Of course, a few accessory changes to ensure that their allies could tell them apart; Caeshe with his armor lined in violet and his twin’s lined with blue. Not to mention the eyes; while his brother’s glow a vibrant green, Caeshe’s glow a vibrant purple. But their enemies wouldn’t be able to tell the difference during the day and not to mention distance would work in their favor. 

But today, Tzurael’s hood had been shredded by the Corrupted Griffons during the ritual with Eagle and as such, had to discard it on their way to the caves to trap Drakkar. As such, made it easier for Bangar to pinpoint who was his actual target.

The instant the arrow struck his brother to the floor, the world went silent, Caeshe watching with wide eyes as Rytlock and Crecia hovered over Tzurael. Despite their forms hunkering over his brother, Caeshe already can see the familiar flash of gold coloring the icy floor and with it, the flickering connection of his brother’s mind with his. 

Tzurael was dying. 

He was going to lose his brother. 

Again. 

With a cry of rage and grief, Caeshe unsheathed his staff from his back and charged towards Bangar, twirling his weapon in one hand before grasping it tightly with both and then leaped. The frustrating sound of metal clashing onto metal resonating through Caeshe’s ears followed by the familiar tightness of someone trying to force him back. Uncaring of who, Caeshe simply forced his staff down the length of his opponent’s sword before quickly twirling it underneath, and then flicking his staff upward, easily disarming his opponent. Before he could thrust his staff forward into the chest of the one who had gotten in his way, a howl of rage burst from behind him and before Caeshe could even see what had occurred, a blur of black ran past him and rammed into Ryland, effectively pushing the younger Charr into Bangar.

With the startled shouts of the two now filling the cavern, Caeshe now stood dazed, his anger subsiding as he then turned his attention back towards his twin.

Rytlock and Crecia had lifted Tzurael off the cave floor, keeping him steady as they can as the pair attempted to make it past the transformed Braham and the two snarling Charr. From where he stood, Caeshe can easily see the damage where the arrow had embedded itself, the majority of its length digging deep into his brother’s chest. Tzurael lies still, limp in the arms of Rytlock and Crecia as they carried him out and with the knowledge that his brother was in good hands, Caeshe turned and twirled his staff once more, steadying himself. 

He has a Charr to kill.

Xxxxx

“You should rest.” 

In response to Braham’s words, Caeshe simply shook his head and instead checked over the bandages wrapped around his twin’s chest. Despite Tzurael’s wounds having already been tended to, he can still feel the flickering consciousness of his brother through his mind. His twin was not yet out of danger and he dares not close his eyes in case something was to happen to him. 

It wasn’t long after that he heard Braham let out a sigh, one tinged with worry, “Aurene, help me out here a little?” 

_“I am afraid I cannot tell Uncle what to do.”_

If it wasn’t for their current predicament, Caeshe would have smiled at the quick quip that Aurene had given Braham but instead, he placed a hand onto his brother’s forehead, feeling him shiver underneath. 

“May someone give me cloth? He’s growing feverish.” He lifted his eyes towards the others, scowling at their shocked expressions, “Anything will do.” 

In the end, it was Jhavi who gave him a rag, torn from her armor which Caeshe simply dipped into the pools next to him before folding and placing it upon Tzurael’s brow. 

He then heard Aurene rumble, “ _Normally the scrying pools aren’t used like this but, for father’s sake, I will let it pass._ ” 

Caeshe found himself unable to stop a snort, “Do you not let us pass on anything?” 

Another rumble from Aurene, although, this one Caeshe recognizes as one of amusement and fondness, especially telling when she dipped her head to the side, her eyes twinkling. Flashing the Elder Dragon another smile, it quickly dissipated when he heard a whimper next to him, prompting Caeshe to turn and place a hand comfortingly onto his brother’s shoulder. Tzurael was trembling, his brows were furrowed, eyes squeezing together and his lips moving with quiet fervor. 

“What’s wrong with him?” It was Braham again, his features scrunched together in worry. 

“A nightmare.” Rytlock growled out before Caeshe himself could answer. When the rest of the party went to look at him, the Charr gave the others an incredulous look, raising his arms as he said, “What? Not an uncommon sight amongst soldiers.” 

Judging from the way both Jhavi and Crecia flinched at Rytlock’s words, they knew exactly what he was talking about. However, for Braham, the Norn simply narrowed his eyes in confusion, only for them to widen and then quietly let out a small, ‘oh’. 

Caeshe couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this, only to turn his attention back towards Tzurael as he felt his brother’s hand suddenly clasped with his, a tight squeeze completely garnering the thief’s attention. 

“No, please. I have to go back.” He heard his twin murmur, “I have to go back. The others. Caeshe. They can’t…” 

Taking in the meaning of Tzurael’s words, Caeshe gave his brother’s hand a gentle squeeze, a heaviness lingering in his chest as the Ranger slowly settled, his breathing eventually evening out. 

“When my brother recovers, we’re leaving.” He didn’t have to look up to sense the startled looks of the others, “We’re leaving the Pact, we’re leaving this god damn war with the Elder Dragons, and we’re going home.” 

“But you and the Commander –“

“Are done.” Caeshe snapped, lifting his eyes towards the others and giving them the nastiest glare he could muster in his exhausted state, “We’ve been at this for years and my brother and I had hardly had any time to close our eyes and rest while the lot of the world’s problems come tumbling down upon us.” He then turned his attention back towards his brother, rubbing Tzurael’s hand with his as he added, “I can’t even remember the last time I actually laid down, closed my eyes, and garnered a full night’s rest.” 

“But the Pact needs you.” 

“By the Pale Tree, Jhavi! My brother and I are only seven years old!” Caeshe couldn’t help his shout, his frustrations get the better of him. But by the Tree, he had been holding in his worries, his thoughts when he and Tzurael helped form the Pact, held his tongue when Tzurael became god damn Commander, and how everyone kept thrusting one problem after another upon him and his brother. It was like as though the world had forgotten just how young the twins were. 

And judging from the wide-eyed expression upon Jhavi’s face, it seems she was one amongst many who had momentarily forgotten the twins’ age. 

“Caeshe, we didn’t mean –“ 

“Get out.” He spat out, his features twisted in fury, “Get out. Now!” 

At any other moment, Caeshe would have felt guilty upon seeing the look of hurt upon his friend’s faces, but at the moment, the contained fury that he had held within for years quickly smothered any sense of regret, and as such, he glared at them, daring them to try and stay. 

The looks that they gave him was solemn, apologetic, but nonetheless, they started moving away, down the hall where they had originally come in. With the exception of Crecia, the Charr Elementalist giving him one last glance before saying softly, “If you need us, we’ll be in the other room.” 

Caeshe scoffed at this but nonetheless, felt his anger ease at her words, giving her a single nod to signify he understood and a sign for her to finally turn and leave. Alone with Tzurael and Aurene, this allowed Caeshe to turn his attention back towards his twin, keeping his hands on top of his brother’s. 

“ _You do know father is not going to leave the Pact so easily._ ” 

Huffing at the Elder Dragon’s words, Caeshe opted to say nothing and instead bowed his head, pressing the back of his brother’s hand against his forehead. Of course, he knows it’s not going to be easy to convince Tzurael to leave. Thorn and brambles, he wouldn’t doubt if Tzurael would stay anyway, and drag him along, just like how it was when they were saplings. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to try.” He mumbled, closing his eyes, letting his shoulders drop as the last wisps of anger fading and it was then, Caeshe let the exhaustion crawl throughout his body. He wasn’t kidding when he said he couldn’t remember the last time he had a full night’s rest. 

A quiet chitter from Aurene prompted the thief to momentarily open his eyes, “ _I feel I should be trying to convince you to stay, but…_ ” 

He heard her voice fade, her worry clear, prompting him to let out a breath, “Balthazar, right?” 

Caeshe didn’t have to look up to see the Elder Dragon nod and he couldn’t help but grit his jaw at this. 

It was true the others mourned, the others grieved when they found and saw Tzurael’s dead body, and how joyous they were when his twin miraculously returned from the dead. But they can never understand why Caeshe could never let it go, to let it move past him as the others had. They didn’t share an empathetic bond, a share of mind like he did. They didn’t feel a part of their mind _die_ when Tzurael did. It was the only reason he already knew what had happened to his brother before the others could even gain a whiff of Balthazar’s trap. 

The only ones he could confide in was Canach and Aurene and that was because the former was Sylvari, they all had an empathetic bond, and the latter because they were Scion and Champion. They practically shared a mind and Caeshe could only imagine how it had felt for the then baby dragon when his twin had died. 

That is what had brought the two closer in the first place and not just because of their shared bond with Tzurael. Because they knew, they _understand_. The two had felt Tzurael die and then come to back to life.

And now, they find themselves once again on the edge of losing him. A brother. A father. And they’re terrified of losing that part of themselves once more. 

“How about we both try and convince him to leave?” He let out a tired smiling, knowing full well that even with two of them, Tzurael would be too stubborn to listen, “Try and keep him safe and not get killed, eh?” 

A small, bitter chuckle can be heard from the Elder Dragon before he heard her move, her form easily stepping into the water, treading it through it and curling around him and Tzurael. With the glint of Aurene’s scales flickering in the edges of his vision, Caeshe finally allowed himself to lay down. Keeping a firm grip on his twin’s hands, Caeshe let out a breath before closing his eyes and lulling himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, no, Caeshe did not kill Bangar and Ryland. The two got away just like the LS. Although at this point, he really wants to for nearly killing his twin.


End file.
